1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer implemented method for automatically generating recommendations for digital media content.
2. Technical Background
A recurring issue with regard to media content is that of locating new content. Specifically, finding new music, books, video and games which complement or enhance one's existing taste in such media content without being so close as to be dull nor so far from one's existing taste as to be unpalatable.
Historically, the major solution to this problem has rested with a combination of word of mouth, marketing exercises and the significant body of genre-related review magazines, and latterly websites.
As access to media content has expanded, however, these historical solutions have been proving less and less useful to the consumer.
What is needed, and which is provided by the present invention, is some mechanism for analysing the consumer's existing tastes and using the results of that analysis to identify both media content which is likely to appeal to that individual and also like-minded individuals who share some or all of that individual's taste in media content.